


Ideal Holiday

by Mrs_Marlowe



Series: dancerdoc blog works [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Holiday, Honeymoon, Prompt Fic, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Marlowe/pseuds/Mrs_Marlowe
Summary: Beverly's ideal holiday... which also happens to be her honeymoon with Jean-Luc.





	Ideal Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> requested on my blog by infiinitepossibilities.

Beverly lay in bed, wrapped in the arms of the only man she wanted… the man who she loved more than all others combined, Captain Jean-Luc Picard.   
She still couldn’t believe that they were married! Married and on their honeymoon! From this point forward, everything would be okay, as long as she had her husband by her side. 

She honestly never thought she would marry again, and as much as she had always wanted it, she wouldn’t believe it if 20 years ago someone told her she’d marry him! 

She looked up at Jean-Luc and caught his eye. “Good morning handsome, I didn’t know you were awake,” she whispered softly, leaning up to press a gentle kiss to his lips, earning her a brighter smile. “How did you sleep?“

Jean-Luc returned her kiss. “I woke up several times just because I thought I was dreaming all of this.”

Beverly shook her head. “You can’t get rid of me that easily, thinking that you dreamt marrying me,” she joked.

“I wouldn’t want to have you go, ever. Not now that I finally have you here with me. Thank you for forgiving an old man for not making a move sooner,” he said, looking into her eyes and stroking her hair.

Beverly nodded. “As long as you forgive me for the same. I could have just as easily made a move.“

Jean-Luc nodded. “Now, I believe we’ve stayed in bed long enough, you said you wanted to explore Paris today, and that is what we shall do.”

Beverly pressed another kiss to his lips and jumped out of bed, grabbing her dressing gown. The faster they left the hotel, the faster he could show her Paris, what had been known a few centuries before as “the City of Love”. 

Jean-Luc smiled after his wife. He couldn’t _wait_ to whisper all those french names into her ear.


End file.
